


Even the Intruder Needs a Hug

by sufferingsoprano



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Logince - Freeform, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Romantic Friendship, Romantic of platonic intrulogical, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, also don’t be gross, brotherly creativity twins, creative twins are platonic, implied moceit, implied romantic dukexiety, romantic dukeceit, romantic or platonic intruality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sufferingsoprano/pseuds/sufferingsoprano
Summary: Even the “intruder” needs a hug sometimes— for despite Remus’s chaotic nature and his affinity for all things gross and ghastly, he too had a limit when it came to the maddening thoughts that swirled through his mind.Luckily for him, his fellow sides could always offer a hand to hold when he was faced with such troubles.——Remus-centric,featuring several of his interactions with the others.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	1. Janus

**Author's Note:**

> Woah...a multi chapter fic? that’s wild!  
> Have some more sanders sides content!
> 
> This will be structured with a chapter for each character he interacts with! 
> 
> Just wanted to Clarify that in terms of ships:  
> \- romantic dukeceit  
> \- implied romantic dukexiety (could be platonic if you really want)  
> \- intrulogical & intruality can be interpreted as romantic or platonic, up to you!  
> \- implied backround Logince & Moceit
> 
> also the creativity twins are brothers! Their relationship is strictly that- of brothers! So please don’t be icky!
> 
> and warnings:  
> \- this is Remus centric, so some mild gorey/icky imagery is included, with some mildly “mature” comments from him popping up, but overall it’s fairly tamed  
> \- it does discuss intrusive thoughts (not wildly in detail, but somewhat)
> 
> also— I rlly need to edit this because I totally messed up my tenses, but like...I’ll get to it...someday OOP

Janus had to be his all time favorite person. After all, they’d been there for each other through it all, and Janus was not one to judge Remus and all his chaotic glory.  
In fact, Janus barely batted an eye at Remus’s casually gross remarks, probably because he was so used to the random nonsense the creative side often blurted out that It hardly phased him.

This made Janus optimal company during one of his little episodes.  
Though Janus was great at cuddling the intrusive thoughts into oblivion at night, he was even better at dancing them away in the light of day.

The snake like man was incredibly fond of a good waltz or a tango, to which Remus would excitedly take part in alongside him on occasion.

All Remus had to say was  
“Can we go dancing?”  
and Janus would know right away that  
Remus needed a little distraction.

And with no time to waste, the two would find themselves in the mindscape theater that Roman had insisted upon creating.

Janus always led considering the fact that Remus never actually remembered how any of the dances went.

They’d usually start with a waltz.

“One, two, three, one, two, three...”  
Janus would count, as he’d steer the excitable side across the floor.  
Remus would find himself stumbling quite a bit considering he was no where near as nimble as the deceitful side, but eventually the two could find some sort of momentum.  
It was also quite hard to concentrate with Janus’s hand on his lower back, as Remus would always try to figure out if he could feel the other’s scales through his gloved hand.

Eventually the waltz would shift into a series of other dances, all of which Remus would spice up with some jumping, and a few attempts to pick Janus up.

Janus would always protest.  
“Remus! put me down this instant...or I will totally not push you off the stage!”

After some pouting, Remus would of course oblige, allowing Janus to once again take the lead.

“You’re no fun! What if I wanted to fall off the stage, huh? Sometimes I like the sound of my breaking bones! Super crunchy!”

Janus would only smile, spinning Remus around him as he’d glide about the stage.

Remus enjoyed being the one who twirled, though he found himself easily getting dizzy.  
But in all honesty, he enjoyed the dizzy sensation- the world looked like a blob of goop when everything was spinning, and Remus had to admit that the idea of the world being a bunch of mush sounded pretty cool to him.  
Sometimes he wondered if the mush was edible, and even if it was— would he able to swallow it all in one gulp?  
However his thoughts would quickly trail back to the dance at hand as Janus would hiss whenever the other side would step on his foot on accident.

They’d usually end in the same position, as Janus would twirl him into a dip, deceit smirking over an out of breath, yet prideful Remus.

On one occasion, after being dipped, Remus had playfully tugged deceit downward, leading the both of them to tumble onto the floor with a thud.

Janus had let out an annoyed hiss which was drowned out by Remus’s howling laughter.

“hmmm, not so sharp now, are we twinkle toes? Your toes were the twinkliest, most radiant, the spiciest- and now look at them they’ve been misled by a sharp object! !”

Janus could only stifle a laugh before pressing a quick kiss to Remus’s lips.

Remus could only sigh at that.

“I love you Jan, Jan.”

“Yeah yeah, it’s not like I love you too, you little gremlin.”


	2. Roman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some brotherly Creativity Twins supporting each other!
> 
> warnings:   
> \- there is one curse (Remus drops the f bomb one time)  
> \- once again, this is a Remus centric fic— so there is some mild icky/gross imagery (nothing too bad tho)

Now his brother was certainly no where near as exiting and well...spicy, per say, as Janus.  
But Remus had to admit that his brother could certainly lift his spirits following one of his more vulnerable moments.

After all, Roman knew him better than anyone else considering their joint function.  
Remus had tried on several occasions to establish a telepathic bond between them, because wasn’t that what twins were supposed to do?

Roman protested every time, very insistent that he did not want thoughts of frying human fingers or eating dirt invading his own mind.

“Suit yourself! More dirt eating and human frying for me!”

But nonetheless, Roman could immediately sense when Remus was out of it, and in need of some help.

“Hey bro, wanna go fight some dragons or something?”

Remus would usually answer with an enthusiastic fist pump into the air, to which Roman would nod with equal enthusiasm.

The two had free reign in the imagination, which they both adored taking advantage of considering that as both sides of creativity, they had quite overactive imaginations and an immeasurable amount of fantasies to conjure up in their little dream space.

In seconds, they’d find themselves on the steps of a large stone castle, a humongous dragon flying overhead.

For the most part it was a fire breathing dragon, as Roman declared that fire breathing dragons were a fairy tale classic.  
Though, Remus would sometimes go against his brother and give the dragon breath that smelled like poop or skunk spray, or better yet— he’d make the dragon throw up lasagna or oatmeal.  
Whatever the case, Roman would always protest loudly, claiming it was breaking all rules of fairytale and fantasy.

However the light side’s complaints would soon be drowned out by the flapping of the large dragon’s wings.

The two would work together, jumping from tower to tower, swinging from ledge to ledge, even letting out some fierce battle cries.

The two brothers had very different ideas of what an appropriate battle cry was, but the sentiment was still there.

“Your terror shall come to an end! I shall save this kingdom from your evil!

“Get ready to be absolutely pummeled into the ground as I slice your claws off, one by one and the proceed to steam them and pour tea all over them before devouring your former claws like they’re fucking crumpets!”

“I will protect them from all of your awfulness!”

“Suck my toes, ya big dumb dragon!”

But somehow, with Roman’s sword on hand , and Remus’s morning star firm in his grip, the two were able to take the dragon down, with Roman’s sword through the beast’s heart, and Remus’s morning star embedded in the monster’s neck.

Remus would often give the deceased dragon’s head a little kick as he’d stick his tongue out mockingly.

“We did it!”   
Roman would often exclaim in joy to which Remus let out a cheer.

One time, Roman had put his hand on his twin’s shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze.

“Couldn’t of done it without you.”

Remus had not been able to contain his happiness at the statement, as he’d immediately thrown his arms around his brother.

“Right back at ya! Now...are we thinking about eating the dragon’s guts? I was thinking maybe grinding the meat into pasta noodles and adding some cheese and-“

“Shut up before I take it back!”


	3. Virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have some soft dukexiety! This can be interpreted as either romantic or platonic!  
> (I personally see romantic, but both are totally valid!)
> 
> \- slight warning for Remus-esc dialogue, but the grossness is kept to a pretty minor extent

Virgil had always been a good person to turn to.  
If anyone else could understand what it was like to wallow in the depths of internal darkness, it was definitely the mindscape’s local emo.  
Being anxiety and all, Virgil dealt with similar moments of unbearable pain, leading him to be quite understanding of Remus’s run ins with excessive intrusive thoughts.

Remus just had to perch himself on top of the speaker in Virgil’s room, and in an instant Virgil would know what was up.

“Hey, get off of there, or else when I turn the music on it’ll blow your ear drums off!”

At that, Remus would just clasp his hands together, kicking his legs ecstatically.

“Oo I just love the sensation of loosing my sense of hearing- oh gosh, I hope my ears start bleeding- maybe even spurting all over the place, I-“

And with that, Virgil would simply roll his eyes before pressing play on the phone synced up to said speaker.  
In mere seconds, the two would be submerged in what Remus liked to call “Emo Paradise”— with My Chemical Romance blasting so loudly that he couldn’t hear his own thoughts, and that he and his wildly emo companion were fiercely rocking back and forth to the beat.

“kILLJOYS!!! MAKE SOME NOISE!!”  
Remus would shout at the very top of his lungs as he wobbly stood up on the speaker, raising his hands in the air.

“Na Na Na” had to of been his favorite MCR song— after all, it radiated wild, chaotic energy that left Remus reeling with excitement.  
As the song would echo throughout the room, Remus had once done a cannonball right off of the speaker onto Virgil’s bed, as he continued to bounce in delirium.  
Jumping on Virgil’s bed soon became one of his favorite pastimes.

During that particular incident, Virgil had to stop singing along as he couldn’t contain the laughter flooding from his lips as he watched his friend jump up and down with the most prideful, joyous grin.

On more than one occasion, Remus had bumped his head on Virgil’s ceiling whilst jumping on the bed.  
This always led to him crumbling into a mess of giggles, the dizziness he felt only adding to the exhilarating nature of the room’s atmosphere.

As the song would come to a close, Virgil would flop onto the bed beside him, equally out of breath from the singing, the yelling, the dancing— though Virgil would contest that it never happened, more often then not the two would erupt into a fit of laughter, practically choking as the world around them seemed to grow more and more silly by the minute.

Though their little musical escapades usually were conducted based off of Remus’s needs, their little jam sessions were incredibly therapeutic to Virgil.  
The chaos, the looseness— it left him so overcome with excitement, it was hard to feel fear, and therefore awfully difficult to fall into the clutches of anxiety. It somehow overrode the usual effects of his room, distorting the room’s usual nervous aura.  
For the both of them, it was always a well needed experience.

As the next song would begin playing— some more My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy, or even Paramore— the two sides would catch their breath before turning to the other with an appreciative smile.

“Love you Virge.”

Virgil would roll closer to him, resting his head against Remus’s shoulder.

“Yeah. Love you too Trash Man.”

and in mere seconds, the two would return to screaming the song lyrics at the very top of their lungs, not caring in the slightest about who would hear them.


End file.
